1. The Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and system for notating and teaching music, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to a method and system for notating and teaching music using symbols, such as numbers, letters and colors, to represent notes, durations and other aspects of music notation.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a myriad of different methods and systems known in the industry for notating music and teaching music to others. Despite the advantages known in notating and teaching music in a traditional style, improvements are still being sought. Prior methods of notating and teaching music require a great amount of study and learning and are thus characterized by several disadvantages that may be addressed by the present disclosure. The present disclosure minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the failures, and other problems known in traditional methods and systems for notating and teaching music, by utilizing the methods and features described herein.
The features and advantages of the disclosure will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.